


Family

by ronoman



Series: Marvel Prompts + Ideas [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Iron Dad, Tony also loves his family, Tony and Pepper are married too, Tony is peters dad, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronoman/pseuds/ronoman
Summary: God, was he tired. All he really wanted right now was his son and his wife.OrPost-Avengers, Tony is really tired and whilst eating shwarmma, his wife, Pepper, and son, Peter, come for a visit





	Family

The shwarmma was really good. The awkward silence, less so. But to be fair, the only reason it was silent is because everyone was so exhausted. Tony sighed into his food.

"Mommy...mommy, is daddy dead?" All the Avengers stopped eating at the young voice. Especially Tony. 

Someone, Pepper, sniffled as she walked through the door.

"I don't think I am, no? What do you think, Petey?" Everyone turned to him.

"Daddy!" The little boy squealed and ran for Tony, "Daddy, you're alive!" 

Tony scooped Peter up in his arms and onto his lap, peppering his face with kisses. 

"You betcha. Look at me, all alive!" Peter squealed again, hugging his dad close. Pepper walked over, her eyes red. Tony shifted Peter onto his hip as Pepper got close enough. 

"You...you asshole." Tony's free hand slipped around her waist as she fell into him. He kissed her head.

Pepper looked up him. 

"Never, ever, ever do that again or I will find some way to raise you from the dead just to kill you again." Tony chuckled and sent her a bright smile.

"I won't. I love you." Pepper smiled back, "And I love you too, Petey." 

"Love you, daddy." 

Someone cleared their throat. The family turns towards the tired Avengers.

"What...what?" Everyone looked beyond confused, even Natasha, which Tony took as a win.

"Oh. Right. This is Pepper, my lovely wife and CEO of my company, and this is Peter, our son. Just keep quiet, nobody knows about this except from family and very close friends." Tony winked at them all and hugged his family close.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so sorry this is shit as hell


End file.
